


My Youth Is Yours

by apple_pi (kozushou)



Series: life's so complex, all I want is me and you [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozushou/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: Shouyou is absolutely in love with everything Kozume Kenma, and he definitely wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt “Your hair is really soft after you wash it”. I enjoyed writing this so much!

Like most mornings, Hinata Shouyou wakes up to the sound of Pudding purring from her place curled up on top of Kenma. It’s early (he guesses around sixish) and sunlight pours in through their curtains, warming his side of the bed. He sleepily blinks his eyes open, squinting against the bright light, raising a hand as though to block out the glare. The purring stops for a moment and then Pudding steps from Kenma’s body to his own, affectionately bumping her head against Shouyou’s.

“Morning Puddin’.”he practically slurs, a yawn following as he drags his hand to scratch between her ears. She starts purring again, leaning into the touch, then drops down and curls up between their bodies.

Shouyou lazily trails his gaze around the room, warmth spreading in his chest when he sees the proof of _them_. Their collection of plants (mostly succulents, Kenma’s favourites) on various shelves on the walls, Kenma’s games stacked on every free space mixed in with his own textbooks and volleyball magazines. Kenma’s favourite hoodie is draped over the back of their desk chair and Shouyou’s jeans from the day before are on the floor by the cupboard. Hitoka had been the one to help them with setting up their fairy lights around the room, and Tobio was the one to help her reach high enough.

The far wall is littered with vibrant video game posters and big prints of Shouyou’s favourite volleyball players (there’s a lot of the Small Giant). There are pictures from their birthdays and their first date when they were younger and every significant moment in their life since they had met. And then there’s Pudding, the kitten they’d adopted back when they first moved in. All of it is proof of the life they’ve started together.

His gaze finally lands on Kenma, soft and beautiful and so breathtaking. Long dark hair frames his face in an endearingly messy way, eyelashes brush the tops of his cheeks, gentle barely-there snores fall from his soft lips. The early morning sunlight always turns Kenma into a masterpiece that Shouyou can’t look away from - doesn’t _want_ to look away from.

It catches on his dark hair and and turns it into liquid silver, makes his skin glow like starlight as though he’d been born from the stars themselves. Shouyou brushes a stray lock of hair away from Kenma’s face, laughing when his nose scrunches up adorably.

It takes a few moments before Kenma finally opens one of his eyes to peer at him through the bright sunlight. A yawn pulls itself from his lips and he goes to snuggle closer to Shouyou, Pudding giving an irritated meow when she almost gets squashed between them.

Kenma mumbles an apology to her as she jumps out from between them and prances off with her tail high in the air.

“I think you annoyed her.”Shouyou laughs. Kenma responds with a huff as he slips his arms around Shouyou’s waist and buries his face in Shouyou’s neck.

Shouyou’s laughter turns into a surprised squeak when Kenma’s chilly hands run up his bare skin. He can feel Kenma’s disapproving frown against his neck as he tugs at Shouyou’s binder, grumbling, “Why are you wearing this, baby? You know not to wear it to bed.”

Shouyou hums in agreement and presses a kiss to Kenma’s temple.“Sorry, Kenma. I fell asleep with it on. I’m gonna get up for a shower in a minute though, so I’ll have to take it off then.”

A soft sound rises from Kenma, arms squeezing tighter around Shouyou, and he giggles at the affection that his boyfriend always shows early in the mornings. He weaves his hands into Kenma’s hair for a moment, tugging fondly, and then trails the tips of his fingers along Kenma’s cheekbones.

“You’re so beautiful.”He murmurs, delighting in the flush that spreads under his gentle touches. Kenma gives an embarrassed grumble as he presses his face further into Shouyou’s neck.

Shouyou grins and soothingly scratches his nails lightly over Kenma’s scalp as he shifts to hook one of his legs over Kenma's hip, drawing him closer till they're pressed together, hip to hip and shoulder to shoulder.

“Beautiful,”he sings in Kenma’s ear.

“Breathtaking,”he hums as he presses a kiss to the corner of Kenma’s eye.

“Perfect,”he whispers and nuzzles Kenma’s cheek with his nose.

Kenma makes a flustered sound, Shouyou laughing giddily when he sees the bright red flush on his boyfriend’s face. Kenma always blushes such a pretty shade of pink when he’s embarrassed. From the tips of his ears to his collarbone, he burns bright and beautiful and amazing. Shouyou places a finger under Kenma's chin and tilts his head till they're eye to eye and he can see the blush in all its glory.

He presses a gentle kiss to Kenma’s lips, heart doing flips when hands squeeze his sides and he feels a content sigh against his mouth.

Kenma’s eyebrows draw together when Shouyou makes to pull back after a moment, darting forward to bite Shouyou’s lower lip into his mouth and lave his tongue over it in the way that makes him melt.

Shouyou’s cheeks are flushed and eyes dazed as he finally draws back, whispering, “Shower?”

A smirk tugs itself onto Kenma’s lips as he sits up and tugs on Shouyou’s hand, agreeing, “Shower.”

-

“You know,”Shouyou says matter-of-factly, pulling a brush through Kenma’s hair. “your hair is really soft after you wash it.”

Kenma hums, leaning back into the touch. He's in the middle of texting Kuroo, something about going out later in the afternoon, and Shouyou had lit up when Kenma suggested it. They'd both been busy lately with classes and practice keeping them held up, so of course he would jump at the first opportunity to go out with his boyfriend.

Kenma is laid out in front of him, legs stretched out in the sunlight with Pudding curled up on top of them, and he rests comfortably against Shouyou’s chest. Shouyou is wearing one of Kenma’s larger shirts and a pair of his own favourite boxers (a binder would be for later when they went out. He still finds it hard to be in public without his binder, although it was easier than it had been when he was younger) and Kenma’s already wrapped up in a hoodie and jeans.

Ever since Kenma had forgotten to dry his hair in favour of playing Love Live almost a month ago, Shouyou has taken it upon himself to do Kenma’s hair.

“I’m thinking a fishtail braid.”Shouyou muses. “Or maybe those cute buns that make you look _really_ adorable.”

“Whichever you prefer.”

Shouyou leans forward with a pout, resting his cheek against Kenma’s and huffing, “But you look so cute no matter what! I can't possibly choose!”

Warmth immediately blooms from Kenma’s cheeks and brings another grin to Shouyou’s face.

“So cute!”He goes on dramatically, rising onto his knees and leaning closer to smoosh their cheeks together. “Absolutely adorable! A ray of sunshine-”

Kenma groans and presses his hand against Shouyou’s face to push him away, whining, “Kitten _please_.”

Shouyou presses an apologetic kiss to his forehead, dropping back onto his heels. “Sorry, baby!”

Kenma locks his phone and drops it into his lap. Pudding’s ears flick towards the sound for a moment before she relaxes back between Kenma’s legs.

“Go with a fishtail.”Kenma rests a hand on one of Shouyou’s knees, a sign of soft affection that makes Shouyou’s heart feel ready to burst with his overflowing love.

“Okay,”he agrees and reaches down to touch Kenma’s hand for a moment before moving it back up to start braiding his boyfriend’s long hair. It reaches just to his shoulders, naturally dark from where he’d grown it out properly in his third year. Having it any longer was apparently “too much trouble” and since then he’d been regularly cutting it whenever it started to creep past his shoulders.

Ever since Kenma had forgotten to dry his hair in favour of playing Love Live almost a month ago, Shouyou had taken it upon himself to do Kenma’s hair. And judging by the soft almost-purring sounds rising from Kenma, he enjoys it. Kenma is pretty much putty in Shouyou’s hands, melting back into the soft touches.

Kenma’s hair feels like silk in his hands, soft and wonderful. There are some times where Kenma won’t wash his hair for a week, will keep it tied in the same tangled bun as he struggles with the motivation to get up, let alone wash his hair. One of those weeks have just passed and this is the first time Kenma’s washed his hair since then. Shouyou will always love Kenma no matter what, but he especially loves Kenma’s hair right after he washes it.

There’s one of Kenma’s favourite songs softly playing in the background, Pudding’s content purring gently rising over the sound of it, midday sunlight pouring in through their open windows and bathing them in warmth. Shouyou loves burning candles as often as he can and Kenma’s favourite scent are apples, so they’d settled on burning at least one apple cinnamon candle in each main room of the apartment.

Shouyou shifts slightly on the bed, chest filled to the brim at the feeling of home. Warm sunlight and the scent of apple cinnamon and their favourite music and Pudding’s purring and _Kenma_. Kenma is what really makes it home.

“There we go!” Shouyou hums when he finishes wrapping the hair tie around the now-complete fishtail braid. “Done!”

Shouyou curiously leans around him at Kenma’s lack of response, and swears his heart does backflips when he sees that Kenma had dozed off. His eyelashes brush against his cheeks, long and beautiful, the sun casts shadows on the delicate slope of his nose and glows bright on his gorgeous lips.

For a moment Shouyou wants to kiss him. Instead he settles for sliding his arms around Kenma’s chest and pressing himself against his back, gently singing along with the music’s lyrics into his ear until he sleepily blinks his eyes open.

Kenma mumbles, “Shouyou?” as he turns his head to squint at him.

Shouyou responds with a grin and bumps their noses together, chirping, “Hey there, sleepy head! Did you nap well?”

The soft hum Kenma gives has Shouyou giggling, a startled laugh bubbling from his lips when Kenma nuzzles under his jaw.

“I always nap well when you're around.”

Shouyou beams, feeling like sunshine is pouring from every inch of his body, and eagerly throws his weight onto Kenma who gives a strangled gasp at the sudden motion. Pudding meows loudly in irritation at being disturbed from her sleep the second time that day and wanders off to find a less rowdy place to curl up.

“I love you so much! I love you so so much Kenma! I really really love you!”

Kenma laughs that soft gentle laugh, twisting around in his grip to hug him back. “I love you too, Shouyou.”

Shouyou scatters kisses on every inch of Kenma’s face he can reach, giggling “I love you”s between each breath.

Kenma ignores his phone repeatedly pinging on the bed, burying himself into Shouyou’s arms.

“I love you.”He presses a gentle kiss to Shouyou’s cheek. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.”

A delighted sound falls from Shouyou’s lips as he tackles Kenma back onto the bed, their laughter filling the room. They scuffle around for a moment, giggling and warm and _so_ in love, before Shouyou settles himself on top of Kenma’s waist. Kenma’s eyes are soft and warm and crinkled at the sides, his grin breathtaking, his hair a beautiful mess. Shouyou thinks that yeah, he really wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with Kenma. Adorable, wonderful, messy-haired Kenma.  
  
“Oh!”Shouyou suddenly yelps, eyes wide and horrified as he finally realises what he’d unintentionally done. “I ruined your braid!”

Kenma smiles softly and tugs Shouyou down into a kiss, “It’s okay, Shouyou. You can always just braid it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shouyou ties and reties Kenma's hair several times just for fun. Kenma enjoys every second of it.


End file.
